<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Love of Mothers by DarkStarlet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22492825">The Love of Mothers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkStarlet/pseuds/DarkStarlet'>DarkStarlet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:55:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22492825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkStarlet/pseuds/DarkStarlet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if someone had seen Harry being dropped off on the Dursley's doorstep? What if that person was magical, and decided to raise Harry as their own?</p>
<p>With a new mother in Maeve Le Fay, Keiran Le Fay is able to live a normal childhood. It is when he finally starts at Hogwarts that things start to go askew. Dumbledore is looking for the missing Harry Potter, or a suitable replacement. With Keiran always seeming to end up where he shouldn't, Dumbledore starts to suspect, and it is up to his mother to protect him.</p>
<p>A story of how the strength of a mothers love can change the fate of the wizarding world. But will it be for better, or worse?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Love of Mothers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maeve Selwyn was a supposedly Muggleborn witch, who had discovered her Pureblood Squib father, was a missing heir to the Selwyn line. Her mother, Fianna Le Fay, who had gone by Patterson, was the Pureblood Squib heir to the Le Fay line. </p>
<p>Cenric Selwyn, though a Squib and cast out of his home, was not removed from the line of inheritance, in the event that he wed another Pureblood, and produced a magical child. The Le Fay line had no such restriction, and though Fianna was a Squib, she was the first of her line to be able to use the Le Fay name as it was a female only inheritance. To keep her identity a secret, Fianna had used the Muggle name Patterson as a cover, and never told her husband, who took her name. Cenric did so to get away from the Selwyn name, unhappy with his lot and feeling disgraced by the wizarding world.</p>
<p>Having both thought the other was Muggle, they were both elated and loathful of Maeve’s magical prowess, Cenric abandoning his family and vanishing until Maeve was twelve years old. This was when mother and daughter were invited to the reading of his Last Will and Testament at Gringotts Bank. It was not known what had ended his life, but Fianna suspected that his cousin, Uhtric Selwyn, had killed him to ensure his son would be able to take the Selwyn title. Of course, he didn’t know that Maeve existed, and it was decided that it should be kept that way.</p>
<p>When Maeve was sixteen, her mother was killed in a Death Eater raid, and she only managed to escape through a panicked and messy apparition. Since it was only another three months until her seventeenth birthday, she hid away during the holidays at her mother’s cottage in the countryside, avoiding Dumbledore’s attempts to become her magical guardian. If he found out the truth of her heritage, her life would surely be in danger. The Wizarding World was at war then, the Dark Lord Voldemort rising in power, and Maeve like many others, fled to the Muggle world to hide.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She settled down in Little Winging, Surry, on a street called Privet Drive.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>